The End
by BraveRadin
Summary: It’s over. The Volturi are worried the Cullens will try and take over Volterra. They head to Forks to finish the job they started. The question is, will it really be done?


Summary: It's over. The Volturi are worried the Cullens will try and take over Volterra. They head to Forks to finish the job they started. The question is, will it really be done?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Mikayla (of course) and newbie Teryndora who is Jane type of evil. The rest belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright intended.**

* * *

_**-Aro's POV-**_

"Welcome, my children." I smiled and glanced at my collection

Alec, Jane, Felix, Chelsea, Demetri, Heidi, Mikayla, Corin and Teryndora were standing still, unsmiling

"Why are we here, master?" Jane asked

"I fear for our city, my child"

"No one is around," Demetri replied, "I would've smelled them."

"It is not here, it is in Forks."

"The Cullens?" Alec asked, surprised, "We have not heard much out of them."

"They grow too big," Caius interrupted, "They could easily take Volterra, what with the fortune teller."

I stepped back to examine their faces. Jane, Chelsea, Heidi, Teryndora and Corin's eyes gleamed with delight. Felix and Alec were concerned, and Mikayla stood impassive, like she had not heard.

"When will we leave?" Heidi asked

"Soon, my child, soon."

They were dismissed, all except Mikayla

"Master?" She asked

Caius cut to the chase, "Were does your loyalty stand?"

"With you," She replied smoothly, "I-I don't understand."

"Do not pretend it is hard for you," Marcus said

"Of course it is hard, but I chose to join you, not the Cullens."

"You would kill your kin?"

"I-of course."

It was obvious she was lying. Though she had a dangerous power, the ability to kill a human with one touch, and kill even a vampire with so much pain they would beg for death, on the other hand, she had the ability to heal any injury, no matter how severe. She was instructed to keep her hands gloved, incase she brushed by anyone. But no matter how fearsome she was, the months she lived with the Cullens taught her self-control. She went for the longest without feeding, and did not torture her prey. Compassion.

Her bright red eyes were dulled, mixed with confusion and doubt. She wanted her creator and kin to live, but didn't want to risk losing Alec. Confusing indeed. Bowing once, she left silently.

"My brother, what do you think?" I asked, turning to Marcus

"She will stay with us," He replied, "Or die."

*

_**-Edward POV-**_

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked

The Volturi, flanked by their red-eyed guards, there eyes gleaming with perverse glee

"Alice!"

I held my breath, the vision had not yet ended. Jasper on the forest floor, Rosalie bitten, and Nessie in the arms of the Volturi.

They were coming for us.

"The Volturi," She breathed

Immediately, Rosalie was on the phone to Carlisle. Belle began rocking back and forth.

"How long?" Jasper asked, his voice unnaturally rough

"A few weeks."

"We need to move, then." Esme suggested

I shook my head, "Won't work. Demetri's probably scenting us now."

"Nessie?" Bella was quiet, subdued, "What about her?"

"They leave her alone; they take her." I replied with regret

"I'll pull her out of school, we can't let them take her."

"Who's coming?" Emmett asked, flexing his muscles, "Maybe some will be an evil match."

"Just them and the guard,"

"They couldn't possibly think they could take us on."

"I don't know," I replied, not matching the voice with the name

I heard Carlisle's car scream up the driveway, and Bella stood up.

"I'm going to get Nessie," She announced

"Jake'll kill you," Emmett noted

"At the moment, I don't give a damn about what that dog thinks. Nessie is the only important thing."

I agreed with her.

Bella left as Carlisle entered calmly. Setting his briefcase down, he began.

"First thing is first, we need to decide who will be the easiest to take out, as in, whose powers will be useless because of Bella."

"Alec, Jane, Demetri will be easiest, but faster." Jasper replied

"Then there are the two fighters, Felix and Mikayla." Silence reigned

We had not gotten used to the fact Mikayla was ready to kill us at the drop of the hat. Her power was physical, not mental. She would create pain, not the illusion. She was dangerous.

"Felix is mine," Emmett called

"Mikayla is not that much of a fighter, but she's faster."

"Then Heidi and Renata are defensive." Rosalie guessed

"I'm assuming that the other guard are defensive too, they seemed to be that way when…" Esme left of the end of the sentence. We all new what she was going to say; when Mikayla left.

"They're making it one week. They'll be here in one week." Alice announced

Great. I had been so preoccupied I hadn't been paying attention to Alice.

"One week!" Rosalie exclaimed, "They must have a reason."

"They want to get rid of us," Carlisle said quietly

"What?"

"Aro obviously feels threatened by our growing family. With Bella, we are strong enough to take on Volterra, and succeed."

"But surely Aro would know you would never do that!" Esme cried

"I do not think Aro is orchestrating this."

"You mean Caius?"

"He can sway Aro, and most of the guard."

"We'll fight, right?" Jasper asked, "I'd rather fight then run like a dog with its tail between its legs."

"I'm sure we'd like to fit, but just because they're coming doesn't mean they are going to kill us." Esme reminded us

Jasper gripped Alice's hand, "There has to be a way. This can't be the end."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it!! Please review whatever your thoughts.**

**REEVIIIIEWWW!!!**

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


End file.
